Five Gang Members and a Baby
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: Years of recklessness has finally caught up to Ace when a surprise package appears on his doorstep. Rated for some swearing.


**A/N: **Yoooo. This is my first PPG story. Wanted to try something different so here I am. Needed a break from the other projects and this was a good pallet cleanser.

Anyhow. If you like it, don't be a stranger and leave a review!

...

**Five Gang Members and a Baby **

**(January 31, 2016)**

"_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE!?"_

That was the first thing that Ace blurted out when he was interrupted from his beauty sleep. He sat up, hair sticking out in all the wrong places. Cigarette that he forgot to light last night still hanging out of his mouth. Eyes wide, only making the wrinkles around them more visible. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, too lazy to stand up properly, instead he slid down to the floor in a confused and angry heap of a man.

Wait a minute, he finally lit the cigarette that was stuck to his bottom lip as he sat on the old and stained carpet. He's the goddamn leader of the most feared gang in Townsville. He has people to answer doors for him. "SNAKE!" He bellowed, sticking his head out of his bedroom door. The angry screech in his voice louder than whatever was squealing at their front door. "DAMNIT SNAKE!"

He watched as Snake slid his head out of his bedroom that he shared with Grubber. "Yess?"

"The door!" Ace's bloodshot eyes would kill if they could. "Make it stop!"

Snake slithered out of his room, dirty socks dragging across the tacky green carpet. The apartment that they managed to share was pretty small, but there was enough bedrooms if the gang shares, and of course for Ace to have his own room. Because he'd rather die than share a room with these bozos.

He listened for Snakes muffled footfalls, then the sounds of several locks unlatching and the hinges of the front door creaking open. The sounds grew louder but this time it sounds like someone was skinning a cat at their door.

Snake stuck his head around the corner of the small hall. Eyes wide and skin pale as if he had seen a ghost. "Uh, bosss?"

Ace pinches the bridge of his nose, sucking in too hard and burning up his last cigarette to the filter. "What..?" He was still exhausted after a long night of drinking and partying so his usually short temper had an even smaller fuse. His raging hangover threatening to bulge a vain on his temple. "...Is...it?"

It didn't take much to really phase even Snake anymore, so it must be important. Reluctantly Ace followed him across the room, nearly stepping on a cockroach that scurried across the floor. Ace kicked a huge stack of empty pizza boxes that was in his way. Snake cracked opened the door, hoping that the problem would have disappeared during his trip to drag his half naked leader out of his room. There, on their most likely stolen welcome mat, which had 'GO AWAY' sloppily painted in bright red sat a faded blue laundry basket with a squirming pile of blankets. On top sat a note addressed to the leader.

Ace snatched the note, ripping it open and began to read the note out loud. "_Dear Ace._" He mockingly began. "_She's your problem now. Next time wrap it up, you rat_." He looked down at the squirming pile of blankets then back at the note. It didn't take him too long to connect the two together. "This bettah be a goddamn puppy."

His last ditch effort of being in denial was quickly squished when he lifted the blanket with a shaking hand. Reveal a small, scrunched up green face. Bottom lip quivering uncontrollably. Even though Ace wasn't the only green man in town, there was no denying that this was his doing. The little pointed nose and angry little frown was a dead giveaway.

"Uh oh..."

"Congratulationss." Snake hissed. "It'ss a girl."

A pause.

_Thwack! _

Snake mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin in a poor attempt to soothe the familiar throbbing pain. But he knew that he was right, Ace punching him was more than enough proof. "She'ss all yourss, dad."

Ace's glare snapped back from the angry little face loitering on his front step to his second in command. Spitting out the spent cigarette somewhere on the floor. "Don't calls me that you toolbox! I ain't nobodies daddy!"

Snake dragged his heels back into his room just as the others began to stir. The squirming and the screaming in the basket beginning to grow louder.

"Oi! What the hell is going on." Arturo rubbed his eye.

Ace looked down at the thing in the basket. Before slowly pushing it off his unwelcome mat and closing the door. "Nothing. Wrong address."

"Thbppfftt!" Grubber shook his head. Already knowing what was going on from the cries of the thing outside and the loud fighting that woke him up.

"What?!" Arturo jumped at Grubber's bold statement. "Ace is a daddy?!"

"I ain't no daddy!" Ace screeched. But the evidence behind the closed door was loud and damming. If he doesn't shut the thing up soon he's going to have more than just an angry gremlin at his door. Snake just looked at him when he returned with a beer in hand, and even though Ace was the leader. He could feel the the indifference and disappointed look hit him hard. It made him feel like a child. Ace hissed to himself, reluctantly opening the door to reveal that yep, the stupid basket was still there. He dragged the basket in with his foot like he couldn't handle touching it.

Arturo was the first to pick the bundle of raw anger up. The crying growing louder, little angry green fists shaking wildly. "Awe, he's just a baby. How old?" He looked at his boss as if he knows.

Ace only sneered. "I don't know!"

"Thbppfftt!" Grubber sounded like he knew what's up, or at least pretending that he has some knowledge. It's kind of hard to tell with him sometimes.

"A few weeks old? 'E does looks pretty small." Arturo repeated, and Grubber nodded. The most deformed member of the gang was the more responsible one, therefore he's the expert on most things. Like handling their finances and whatnot. The rest of the gang had gotten small time jobs, like bagging groceries and a being a janitor at a local gym. Garbage men, etc. Along with the more less savory gang life that will sometimes bring in a quick buck. But it's difficult to do much of anything with those Powerpuff Brats keeping the city 'clean'. The only ones who doesn't work was Ace and Grubber. Since Grubber was unable to get a job anywhere and Ace was working on his so called 'Music Career' which he claims that will pay off soon. Yeah, sure. Okay. And he'll tour the world too like some sort of rock star. It gotten to the point where Ace even claimed to know someone from a real band.

The crying eventually calmed down when Arturo continued to gently bounce the baby in his arms. "Ah man, Ace. You made a cute kid. He's so adorable!"

"It'ss a girl." Snake corrected him, looking at the bundle with just as much distaste as their leader. "Read the note."

"Dah." Big Billy finally spoke up. The poor thing struggling to keep up. "Are we gonna keep it?"

"Hell no!" Ace snapped without missing a beat. A common knee jerk reaction from years of Billy bringing home stray cats and dogs. Why was this any different? "Come on, dere's a firehouse nearby. Let's go before anyone else wakes up." God forbid anyone sees Ace with a baby, his reputation would be ruined!

Instead of agreeing with him like they usually do. Arturo held the baby closer to his chest like he was prepared to protect the little gremlin with his life. Billy began to cry, Grubber spat in disgust and Snake continued to glare at him. Though it's hard to tell what he's mad about at this point because Snake always looks angry.

"What..?!" Ace looked like he was already at the end of his rope and they only had the thing for less than ten minutes. "Are yous kiddin' me! We can't keep it! We're the Gangreen Gang!"

"Thbppfftt!"

"What you are is ssstupid and recklesss." Snake sounded like a tired adult scolding his child. "We would never abandon one of our own. I think thiss will be good for you."

"Hey, who is da leader here!?" Ace pointed at his chest. "Dat's right. Me!"

"Thbpfftt!" Grubber rested his hands on his waist, and you know when Grubber puts his foot down he is serious.

"What do yous mean ya doin' what's best for me?" Ace repeated pointing a finger at the hunchbacked member.

"I think it'sss time you learned some responsssibility." Snake crossed his arms. "And put some pantsss on. You're making me uncomfortable."

Ace angrily stormed off, slamming is bedroom door shut. Making the miniature storm cry again. This time somehow louder.

"Then you're taking care of it too!" Ace shouted from his bedroom. "So shut it up!"

Arturo continued to bounce the baby in his arms. "I think she's hungry."

It didn't take Snake long to realize that holding their leader accountable also means that they're also stuck with a baby.

"Thbfftt."

"I know. I didn't think thisss through."

"_Pftt." _

"Shut up, Grubber."

**...Three Weeks Later...Three... very long weeks later. Three... Oh god why. **

Sleep. What was that? Who needs sleep, sleep is for the weak. Do you know who else was weak. Ace. Ace was weak because he sleeps. While Snake isn't weak! Snake is strong, and this baby is strong because she doesn't sleep either!

The newest member of the Gangreen Gang was just as short tempered and demanding as her 'daddy'. Well Snake was used to putting up with Ace's crap for well over a decade now. So much so that he started to call the baby Junior... Well, what else are they going to call her? She's so much like rat who made her and Ace isn't going to bother naming her anytime soon. So for now, it's Junior. Maybe when she's old enough she'll pick a better name. Snake is too tired to really put much thought into it.

Speaking of Junior. The creature in question began to kick and scream. Almost knocking the bottle out of his hand.

"Junior, pleassse." Snake felt like he was on the verge of tears. Gently bouncing the infant on his lap. "You need to eat..." The bags under his eyes was enough to pack for an entire airport. Hair was out of place. Hat? Where was his hat? Did he have a hat? He can't remember.

Snake didn't fight when Grubber took Junior out of his arms. The hunchback held Junior up to his face and began to do what Grubber does best. Blew raspberries at the baby until the screaming stopped. None of them knows that if it was soothing or confusing but as long as Junior stopped screaming. It's all good.

Snake practically melted into the couch. "Ugh... I'm ssso tired." He was ready to give in, hand in the towel. Maybe the fire station is still open. Does it even close? He can't remember. But no. He made an oath to always take care of one of their own. Even though this was all Ace's fault because he can't keep it in his pants.

Ace..

"Thbpfft."

The ground beneath the couch shook when Big Billy entered the room. The infant began to stir again, Grubber barely managing the situation with frantic raspberries.

"Woah. Watch the language, Grubber. There's a baby lissstening." Snake would've clutched his pearls if he had stolen any.

"Billy drew the babie a picturee." Billy sounded real proud of himself. Arturo had a collection of the new artwork hidden under his bed. Since Ace hates it when they hang it on the fridge, but none of them had the heart to throw it out.

...Ace...

Arturo stepped into the room, looking just as tired as Snake and the others. "I got us some groceries. My manager gave us some more formula and diapers."

"She is an angel sssent from above." Snake stared up a the ceiling fan that circled lazily above.

Junior began to scream louder, loud enough to stir another kind of beast that didn't bother to leave his room all day.

"Damnit! Shut that thing up!" Ace stormed into the room. "I got a gig tonight and I need my beauty sleep!"

_Ace... _

Snake looked up at his leader, slowly blinking. "You're alive..."

"Of course I'm alive." Ace made a gesture like he was wringing a neck. "But none of you will be if you don't shut that brat up!"

**ACE! **

"ACE!" Something snapped inside of the more passive member of the group. Snake didn't know where he found the strength to lunge at his leader. But soon he quickly found himself in a fury of fists and spit. They rarely fight nowadays, usually Grubber or Big Billy would break it up, but instead they just stood and watch. Or more like Big Billy went to break them up but Grubber stopped him. Blowing an ominous raspberry at the situation while the kid continued to scream even louder.

"That'sss it!" Snake jumped up, looking like he was ready to gut his own leader. "I quit! I'm going back to the dump!"

Ace stared up at his second in shock, but it turned into anger. "The hell yous won't!"

"No!" Snake pointed down at Ace who remained on the floor. "You didn't even look at the kid ssince she arrived here!"

Ace crossed his arms like a stubborn child. "I wanted to get rid of it! But none of you boobs wanted to listen!"

Grubber returned the child in the basket. Turning to cross his arms at his so called leader. "Pbfftt!"

"You too?!" Ace sounded betrayed. But they were all too tired to really care about their leaders feelings. Except for Billy because he can't even make his own cereal, but he was siding with rest of the group because even he could see that Ace was acting like a prick.

Arturo and Big Billy stared at each other. Before following Snake and Grubber out. The City Dump sounds really good right now. Yeah, it's literally a trash heap. But it's a _quiet_ trash heap.

Ace looked over at what, or who they left behind besides himself. "Hey! You forgot something!" When he didn't get the response he wanted he only grew more angry. "Damnit! If you leave, you're out of the Gang!"

"Good riddanccee!" Snake hissed, slamming the door. Leaving Ace alone with the enraged Junior.

Ace stared at the closed door. Hoping that it was some prank. That they're going to walk in and they'll all laugh about it. Ace's anger quickly melted into panic, then the overwhelming feeling of solitude and even some guilt began to kick in.

"Guys..." Ace hated how weak he sounded. "Guys..? I didn't mean it..."

He sat up, eyes not leaving the door. Junior's cries turning into white noise.

"Guys...?"

Nothing. Junior began to cry louder.

"Don't leave me..."

...

Snake tried not to think about Junior these last few months. Sure they could've taken the apartment and left Ace and Junior in the dump. But that wasn't fair to Juinor, and it's not like they could ever make Ace budge. It was his idea to get a apartment, it was somehow signed under his name, but Ace barely made enough money from his stupid 'gigs' that they had picked up the slack.

The mental image of Ace and a screaming Junior under the bridge made him laugh. Because that serves him right. But Damn, Junior doesn't deserve this. Just because she has a crap dad.

Snake began to drum his fingers on a nearby coffee table. What remained of the Gang were all crashing with a friend of theirs. Another obnoxious musician that plays all hours of the day. Like that would really bother them, it's like living with another Ace. But this place was heaven compared to the actual nightmare at home. Even if he had to sleep on top of Big Billy. So it was like living in the dump again, which they tried in the beginning. Though it only brought back bad memories of cold rainy nights and going for days without eating...

Were they too harsh? Now that he had gotten enough sleep he could think a little clearer. He often made plans of returning eventually when Ace learned his lesson. Though he only felt just a little guilty, out of all of them Ace had the most abandonment issues, since his mother one day had just left him in the park when he was just a small child. Maybe thats why they were mostly offended when Ace insisted on abandoning Junior.

Then again, maybe Ace was right. They're not able to take care of a baby. They could barely take care of themselves what the heck were they thinking?

Snake stared down at the table, across from him sat several boxes of empty cardboard. The material being the first home he remembered as a child. Right. That's why. He knew that Juinor would grow up in the foster system until she eventually winds up on the streets. Because this stupid city doesn't like people like them, and Junior is just as much as an outsider as her stupid good for nothing lazy father.

Stake felt his stomach drop. Ace was a good for nothing lazy father. They would probably find Junior in the same place were they left her. But Ace wouldn't really be that cold... would he?

Would he?

...

Ace remained frozen in place, but slowly he regained the feeling back in his body. Junior's cries came back to the foreground, and the empty feeling of being alone was replaced with rage.

"_Shut up_!" Ace snapped at the source of all his problems. "Dis' is all your fault!"

The little problem continued to cry, missing the people who had once taken care of her. Ace sighed dramatically, getting back on his feet. Well, the boys aren't here to stop him now. They'll understand and then everything will go back to normal.

"Hey, ya little brat, yous wanna meets some nice firemen?" He got back on his feet, going over to the basket. "I'm sure they'll keep yous as a mascot or somethin'."

The infant cracked open her eyes, and Ace dreaded the fact that she's making eye contact with him. She stared up at him, cheeks blushed and stained with tears. Eyes wide and glassy.

Something inside of Ace clicked into place and paternal instincts that had once laid dormant began to stir. It came from years of taking care of his friends, going days without food so the others could eat the meager scraps that they gathered. Even holding Lil Arturo between himself and Snake when the cold got too much for the youngest members frail and often sick body.

He remembered the last time he had ever felt safe and warm. The faces and names were long since forgotten. He just remembered being held, he remembered someone singing softly to him. If he did send her away... would she have that? Or would it just end up a fading memory just like his?

Awe hell... damnit. Christ, this is a awful idea.

Slowly he reached in the basket, gathering up the bundle in his arms. The thing kept crying, only slowing down when the gremlin was resting in the crook of his arm.

She stared up at him, bright brown eyes making the huge mistake of trusting him with her life. Ace sat down on the couch, watching as her tears slowly dry up and her cries turning into quick sobs.

He gently pulled down the blanket with a finger, getting a better look at her face. Freezing when a tiny green hand wrapped around his knuckle. Ace felt the back of his throat close up and his eyes begin to burn. This is it. This is what he was trying to avoid. Life, especially the kind of life he lived was fickle at best. He always thought his friends would stay with him. But as he had learned many, many times before. Everyone leaves at some point... though this time he knew it was his fault.

He knew he was stupid for asking, but could it be different this time? ...Nah. But he had managed to make the screaming stop. Somehow. It's a start at least.

"Hey..."

The infant blinked.

"I didn't know my momma and dadeh either." He said, smiling a little when the little grip on his finger tightened. "But I guess yous know your... uh... so 'dats somethin' I guess..."

Picking up the bottle that was left on the recycled coffee table, he offered it to her and she took it without much of a fuss. As the final nail in his coffin for his street credit and his reputation of being a stone cold badass, he began to gently hum without even realizing it.

The baby's grip on his finger remains strong.

"We's going to have to call ya somethin' else other than Junior." The longer the baby rested in his arms, the more he wanted to not put her down... Damnit, it was just as he feared. He hated children, despised them with a passion. But he can't really hate his own, now could he? No, this is a bonafide member of the Gangreen Gang... or at least what's left of it... Well fine then. He'll just start over, he already has the first member in his arms.

"I'll think of somethin'... eventually." He paused, smiling when some of the formula dribbled down her chin. "Welcome to da family, kid."

He watched as the girls eyes began to fight to stay open and he continued to softly hum some old lullaby that he barely remembered. Successfully lulling her to sleep.

Placing the bottle down, he used the corner of the blanket to wipe her mouth. Hoping that he wasn't forgetting anything else and proud that she didn't stir. "_Pssh_, this isn't so hard. My... ex gang members are just a bunch of wimps. 'Dis is gonna to be a breeze."

...

He was right about being a breeze, if that breeze was not a breeze at all and instead it was a goddamn hurricane. But the hurricane had sex with a tornado and the tornado had a baby and the baby was left on the hurricanes unwelcome mat. Now the hurricane has to take care of a hurricane crossed with a tornado.

What was this? Hour number four, five, six? He lost count. Ace was mentally kicking himself for driving away the only people that would help him.

Junior continued to scream at the top of her lungs, legs scrunched up. Fists shaking in an eternal rage that no man or monster will ever comprehend. Ace's hair was sticking out from all angles. Held up from what. He doesn't know. At some point he had sunglasses. Or at least he thinks he has sunglasses. He doesn't really remember. This is his first night as a single... caregiver and he has already tripped and fell straight on his stupid, stupid, reckless face.

Damn kid. Damn brat. He can take punches from the freaking Powerpuff Girls for Christs sake and he can't even take care of a stupid baby. She's lucky that he finds her kind of cute, and that for some reason he can't bring himself to take her to see the fire trucks. Or just fire.

"That's it!" Ace sat up, except he didn't have a gang leader to pounce on. It was quite obvious that Snakes own betrayal stung the most. But he pushed it out of his mind. Instead when he finds himself at his wits end, he turns to the one thing that would never abandon him with a miniature she-hulk. Music.

Ace quickly disappeared into his room, before coming back out with his old beat up acoustic guitar that he had fished out of a dumpster. Well, no. The guitar that Snake had fished out of a dumpster, cleaned it up, bought strings and gave to Ace as a present. But he rather pretend right now that he was the sole reason he had the instrument and sat down in front of the basket and the demonic contents it contains. It was bad enough he had to cancel his gig, this was just over kill. He's been punished enough.

"Alright. Time for da big guns, ya hear." Ace began to tune the guitar, and already the cries had began to quiet down. With that Ace almost dropped the instrument altogether. So that was the secret. He found himself smiling, despite looking and feeling like an actual madman.

There was no way of denying it now, this baby was his. So he might as well keep it.

"Ya know... yous may be my best audience yet."

...

Snake found his way to the building. Two months, how did he let two whole months go by? He was just so tired, and he was tired of Ace. The baby. Getting punched in the face. The gang leader was his best friend but there was no denying that Ace could be a real asshole sometimes. Do they still even live in the building? Did Ace get booted out? What happened to Junior? Poor... poor... Junior.

Before he could enter the building, he was stopped by a green streak of light. Of course, out of all the days Buttercup could harass him. It had to be today.

"What do you want, Butterbreath?" Snake glared at the kid. Though she wasn't really a kid anymore. Is she? If he guesses correctly, she would be in her early 20s now, right? Doesn't matter, still a brat to him. "I'm busssy."

Buttercup crossed her arms, hovering several feet above him. Using her gift of flight to compensate for being the shortest of her sisters. "Things have been too quiet. Makin' sure you bozos aren't up to no good."

Snake rolled his eyes. "Go away, Buttercup. There's nothing going on here. Now let me go. I got to check on Ace..."

There was a flash of something behind her eyes. But Snake was too nervous and to be frank a little too detached from the feelings of a crime fighter who used to kick him around on a weekly basis to really pay much notice.

"What's wrong with Ace?" She asked, her wannabe bad girl scowled returning. Kid doesn't have a single hardcore bone in her body. She just punches really hard.

"None of your businessss..." Not in the mood to deal with the superhero, he did probably the most hardcore thing possible and actually pushed her aside. "My friend needss me."

Not satisfied with that answer, Buttercup landed on the pavement and stormed after him. "Hey! What is your leader up to!?"

Snake didn't have the nerve to say that there was no leader or gang anymore. Not after how they left Ace alone with a miniature green subhuman. His silence must have given her the wrong idea because now he has a different kind of miniature green subhuman running behind him and demanding answers.

Snake quickly fished out his keys, quietly unlocking the door. Taking a moment to breathe a sigh of relief that the key still works. So that could mean a few things. That Ace and the baby has been kicked out and the apartment was too disgusting to rent to another tenant. Ace is in prison for infant murder. Or the more hopeful answer which was that they were still here. Hopefully still alive.

Snake slowly creaked open the door, the light of the hallway shining through the still and dark living room. It was quiet...and a little cleaner? He gestured Buttercup to shut her big stupid mouth and the pair snuck in.

There was a single light coming from beneath Ace's bedroom door. It was the first thing that caught his attention. The second thing was the sounds of a guitar. Following the source of light Snake slowly turned the nob and peaked in.

There, laying in the middle of the bed surrounded by pillows and bundled up was a slightly bigger Junior. The only thing he could see was a tuft of black hair and a sleepy little smile. She's still alive. Snake can breathe. Ace had somehow kept her alive.

Sitting at the end of the bed was Ace, his back facing the door with the guitar that Snake had given him on his lap. He was playing softly, his voice breaking the calm silence. "_You were only waiting for this moment to arrive.._" Ace sang softly, eyes not leaving the infants face. "_Blackbird fly... into the night of the dark black night..._"

Snake slowly closed the door, hoping that their leader didn't notice that he was caught red handed acting all soft. When he turned back he knew, even in the low light that Buttercup's face was beet red. If it was literally anyone else, Snake would be ribbing her for still having a crush on probably the worst person _ever_ to have a crush on.

"Didn't know he was a Beatles fan... He's... he's good." Buttercup awkwardly but silently cleared her throat. "Really good."

"He'ss not that good." Snake rolled his eyes. Then again, he hears Ace all the time. Though Snake can admit that Ace never sang that gently. But that's not the point. "Don't inflate hisss ego. This apartment isss small enough."

Buttercup held a hand to her mouth to muffle a giggle. At least there was one thing they could agree on. But her smile turned into a frown. "Was that a..."

"Yess. Say it." Snake dared her. Just get the million questions over with so she could go home and tell her sisters so they could stick their noses in his business.

"Ace has a baby now? With who?" He didn't know if he was hearing things, but Buttercup almost sounded disappointed, maybe jealous? Oh barf. Get over it, girl. Ace will never be into her.

Snake shrugged. "Pleasse, the man will pounce on anyone with a heartbeat. It was bound to happen eventually. So now we have a sssixth member of the gang."

"Actually, there's only two." A third voice joined their conversation. Snake jumped, turning to see that Ace was standing behind them. Looking a little more than displeased that there was people in his home. "There's only two members."

"Bossss..." Snake began to awkwardly rubbing his hands together. "I'm sssorry."

"Don't ya sorry me, Snake!" Ace whispered screamed. Deathly afraid of waking up the sleeping little giant in the other room. "Yous left me with Elda for two months! Being a single parent isn't as easy and glamorous as it is on the tv! At least you losers had each other."

Snake shook his head, ready to tear into this horribly ungrateful man. "You should be apologizing to usss. You didn't lift a finger while we were he... You named her Elda?"

Ace crossed his arms. Prepared to be defensive about his ability to name things. "Yeah... why you care?"

Snake felt the anger leave him, lowering his hands from either attacking or defending himself. "That'sss a pretty name."

Ace stared down at his friend, before looking at Buttercup. Then back to Snake.

_Thwack! _

"Ow!" Snake grabbed his jaw. "What was that for?!"

"Dat's for abandonin' me!" Ace hissed, before Snake could do even as much as flinch. He felt his leaders arms around him. "Don't evah do that again...please." Ace buried his face into his friend's shoulder. A different kind of burden other than parenthood no longer hanging over his head.

Snake's bottom lip quivered, eyes growing watery at the incredibly rare display of affection. This was as much he is going to get in the way of a apology. He'll take it. "Oh Bossss..."

Suddenly Ace gripped Snake's already sore jaw, turning the seconds head so Ace could whisper harshly and almost sinisterly into their other mans ear. In his other hand sat a familiar switch blade, pressed against Snake's cheek. "If you evah tell anyone what happened here tonight, I'm going to turn you into a stuffed animal for my daughter."

Snake was both terrified of the prospect of being a stuffed animal and elated that Ace had not only named the kid, but also addressed her as his daughter. Progress! Scary progress, but still... PROGRESS!

"Ssure thing... Dad." Snake smirked, watching as Ace sighs heavily out of his nose. The man is in his mid thirties and yet he still gets flustered so easily.

"Hey. There is only one person who can call me that, and she can't talk yet. So button ya lip."

Snake nodded, watching as Ace calmly addressed the stunned and still beet red Buttercup. Smoothly but also desperate for her to leave his home. Don't want no Powerpuff brat on his turf.

What was Snake even worried about? Junior... or should he say Elda is in very good hands.

After Buttercup left. Ace and Snake sat down in the dark living room. Enjoying the calm serenity from having no other gang members in the house and a sleeping tyrant.

"How did you pay for this placcce...?" Snake had to ask. The last time he checked, Ace was hardly making anything from playing in seedy bars and clubs around town.

"Oh. The usual gigs." Ace shrugged.

Snake looked up at him, wide eyed. "What? How?"

Ace laughed. "I had to bring Elda with me wherever I went. Since I had nobady to watch her. Been makin' alotta dough since." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Turns out da ladies go wild for a man holdin' a baby."

Oh brother.

**End. **

**(L-L-Lightning Round!) **

**(Round 1: Begin!) **

Elda continued to play in her food, despite the poor attempt from Snake to feed her. How could someone be frustrating and adorable at the same time? Same thing could be said about her father if you ask the right people.

Snake was relieved to see Ace enter the small kitchen area. Silently watching Elda pick up the bowl of macaroni and dump it onto the tray of the high chair.

"Don't you want to grow up big and strong?" Snake lowered his chin until it was resting on the tray. "Pleassse?"

"A wa wa wa!" Elda screeched, dropping the plastic bowl. Screeching with joy as it bounced once and rolled under the table. Snake hissed in defeat.

Ace laughed. "That's my girl, show ta big man who da real boss is!"

"You're not helping..." Snake glared up at his boss from the tray. Not even flinching when sticky and cheesy hands took angry little fistfuls of his hair. Elda screeched again, whipping his hair as if she was commanding a sled dog. Which he was certainly feeling like right now.

"I am." Ace leaned over to pinch her chubby little cheek. "Whose my future little crime lord. You are! Yes you are!"

Elda smiled, her eyes lighting up in recognition. Teeny tiny developing gears turning in her mind until finally, something clicked. "Da-dee!"

Ace's sunglasses slipped down his nose, the sound of the cheap plastic clattering to the ground. It was not the first time he lost a pair, and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Both men suddenly squealing at the top of their lungs. Which only encouraged Elda to shriek louder. Monkey see, monkey do after all.

Ace snatched Elda from her high chair, lifting her over his head. "AAHH! My baby!"

The rest of the gang trampled in. Not accustomed their boss or Snake screaming at the top of their lungs unless they were under attack.

"What is it! Is Elda okay?" Arturo sounded like he was on the verge of having a stroke.

"Thbppfftt!" Grubber sounded like he aged ten years in a heartbeat.

"She... SPOKE!" Ace held Elda over his head like he had won a gold metal. "She said her first word! She called me Daddy!"

The rest of the gang surrounded the pair. All excited for the fact that their youngest member was growing up right before their eyes.

A pause. More impressional tiny gears turning.

"Ass- ole!" Elda grinned, kicking her little green feet in the air. Loving all the attention she was receiving. Ace froze, now both excited and horrified about the little monster he created.

"I love you too... sweetie."

"Ass- ole!" Elda repeated, clapping her hands.

**(Round 2: Canon fodder! OOH it burns!)**

Snake watched as his friend took up most of the tv screens that were on display in the shop window. Since Ace left for England he had become somewhat of a local celebrity in Townsville. Which was fine and dandy. But where were they while the gang were just children and starving on the street? No, back then they were just freaks of nature. Sometimes Snake wishes that they could just leave Townsville behind. According to Ace, England was great. Even though he'll be home in a few short months.

"Daddy!" A two and a half year old Elda smacked her palms against the shop window. She watched as her father popped a basketball with a familiar switchblade, the same switchblade that she had spent forever watching him mess around with. "Hi, Daddy!"

Thank goodness word hadn't really gotten about about Elda existing, god only knows what would happen if a rival gang or even crazy media hounds and fans got wind of this. Though Elda isn't making it any easier by loudly calling the man on the screens Daddy. Though it's quite obvious who she belongs to. Despite the rest of her uncles being green. Elda had a pointed nose like Ace (though smaller and thankfully less masculine) the same bright brown eyes, pointed ears and dark hair. Sometimes she could be mistaken as a carbon copy of her father. Though they all know that the girl is going to be a heartbreaker when she grows up.

Snake tugged at the little hand he was holding. Encouraging her to keep walking. Elda looked back at the television screens with a small whimper. "He'll be home ssssoon. We're going to ssskype him tonight. Remember?"

Elda nodded, looking up at her Uncle Snake with large glassy eyes. She gave him a look that would kill a lesser man. But Snake is no fool and knows her little tricks she uses to get what she wants, after all her father had invented that look. "I miss Daddy."

"Me too."

**(Round 3: Sudden DEATH!) **

Elda woke up in her Uncle Snakes arms. The last thing she really remembered was the park and getting some ice cream. She lifted up her head from his shoulder and looked around the strange place they're in. It was loud, and crowded. With a weird table thingy pulling suitcases across to their owners. She rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. "Snakkee?"

"We're at the airport." Snake answered her question before she could even ask it.

"Wats an eirport?" Elda was getting older now and she demands a answer to all her questions or may her victims hope and pray she shows mercy.

Arturo looked up, holding a sign that she couldn't really understand. "It's where people fly in from around the world."

"People can't fly." Elda corrected. She was right. People cant fly.

"They ride in airplanes." Arturo was the only one in the group that would really sit there an argue with a toddler. But hey, someone has to do it while Ace was away being this big old Rock Star.

Elda stuck her tongue out at her smallest uncle. Though too afraid to ask Snake to put her down. This place was large, and scary. With too many people looking at them and whispering. Some even pointing. Like they never saw a green person before.

Snake's arms around her tightened, eyes darting around the airport with a keen eye that was perfected while living on the streets. He promised Ace that he would protect this girl with his life, not like he needed to promise that though. Elda had all of them wrapped around her little finger and no one is going to slip out of her angry little grip anytime soon.

"Thbpft!" Grubber pointed to something in the distance, bouncing on his heels. Arturo elbowed Billy who pressed record on the camera.

"Why here?" Elda pushed herself up to look at Snake.

Snake grinned when he finally spotted what Grubber was pointing at. "You'll sssee."

Elda turned to see Ace with several bags in his arms, and a large bass case strapped to his back. Her eyes widen, gasping loudly at the familiar face. This time she was brave enough to wiggle out of Snake's grip. Taking off towards the familiar face as soon as her sneakers hit the ground, short chubby little arms spread out wide.

"DADDY!"

Ace didn't hesitate shedding his bags and dropping to his knees to embrace his girl. Picking her up and spinning her around on his heels.

Elda sniffled. Burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Don't go again."

"I won't." Ace smiled, knowing that there was no chance in hell that he's going to put her down for the rest of the day. But he's the leader of the goddamn Gangreen Gang, he has people to carry his bags for him. "I promise."

**(Round 4: Just Write A Story Already. Damn...) **

The first day of school would always be the hardest.

Oh no. Not for Elda. Elda will be just fine. No. It's the hard for the rest of the gang. Especially Ace. That's his little girl, you know and he doesn't want to ever let her go.

He knew that it would be a problem with the first step, and her first word. He felt his throat close up when she insisted on picking out her own outfits. He thought he was going to cry when she told him to let go of the back of the bike because she doesn't need training wheels or him anymore to hold her up.

Elda gave Snake another weird face when he took yet another picture of her, all dressed up in her favorite overall dress with the flower decorations and soft yellow shirt underneath. Backpack strapped on and lunchbox in hand. Hair done up in a fancy French braid by Grubber.

Both Ace and Snake sniffed, trying hard not to just break down and cry in front of her.

"Can we go now." Elda rocked back and forth on her heels, then clicking the heels of her shoes together. "I'm gonna be late."

"Just one more." Ace held up a finger, his phone already warning him that he was running out of space. He could delete a few more pictures, sure some of them were screenshots for a pick up and blackmail material. But this was more important.

Elda sighed through her nose. Crossing her arms, cheeks growing a darker green from frustration.

"Come on, yous thank me latah when yous all grown." Ace tried not to think about her all grown up. He really did. But it was as if he blinked and suddenly she was ready for school. He was still kicking his own ass for not taking enough pictures when she was still a baby.

Elda's shoulders deflated, staring up at her father and her many uncles in defeat. "Fine."

...

It's crazy that stepping into the old kindergarten room felt like he went back in time. It's crazy nothing had changed since the last time he had terrorized the place.

Ms. Keane was even here. Though much older now and a lot more wary of the familiar faces that decided to grace her classroom once more. "Boys... Good to see you."

"Tbpppft." Grubber was going out of his way to be extra polite today, all of them were.

They were a little early. Only some of the kids in Elda's class were here and they were out in the playground.

Ace watched as Elda carefully placed her backpack and lunchbox on a table towards the back and smiled with pride. Even at five and a half she had already picked up a lot of street smarts and knew how to hide from a crowd. Though she was more extroverted like her father, Elda knew how to blend in a play her cards. Despite the obvious skin tone that'll make her stand out anywhere. They knew that she would make friends easily and was surprisingly smart about it too. It was Elda herself who had told Ace that she doesn't want him picking her up from school. She already knew the kind of influence he has now in the city and she wanted to make friends on her own first.

Smart girl, Ace was quick to agree. But she didn't need to know that it'll also protect her a little more if she isn't seen with him by any rival gangs wanting in on their turf. Despite not needing to steal to survive anymore, especially with what they call 'Now Now Money'. Ace understood that it's the best to keep tabs on the criminal underground that Townsville sits on.

That and the City would very much prefer the brand on buffoonery that only the Gangreen Gang could really provide. Making them more like anti heroes than actual villains. But Ace doesn't want to play off on that, he has a reputation to keep up. Unaware that any kind of credibility as a big bad and scary gang leader was mostly soured when most of the City natives including the Mayor himself had witnessed him trying to teach Elda how to ride a bike and subsequently tearing up as she loudly proclaimed that she can ride a bike like a big girl now. But Ace doesn't need to know about that.

"I promise that she'll be in good hands." Ms. K reassured him once more. "I know it's the hardest on the first day. But our little caterpillars will have to become butterflies eventually."

"Caterpillas, yeah." Ace crossed his arms. Watching as Elda climbed up on a chair to look out the window at the playground slowly filling up with children. Her eyes widened, kids her age!

"We'll ssee ya in a few hours, Junior." Snake called to Elda, directing the others to go. "Have fun at ssschool."

Ace was the last to leave, father and daughter shared a look before he dropped to his knee, letting her run into his arms for a final time. Ace knew that he was always just a little too clingy for his own good. But he knew when to let go. Knowing that he'll have to leave before Snake decides to drag him away by his hair.

"Bye bye!" Elda waved while Ms. Keane opened the door that lead to the old playground.

As the gang left, they watched as Elda ran up to introduce herself to a group of other kids. Though they didn't get to see the result of it as they left in the other direction. The drive back to the neighborhood that they're currently renting a house in was silent.

"Isss it too late to home ssschool?" Snake finally spoke up. Watching as the school disappears beyond the horizon line.

"Half of us could barely read, Snake." Ace kept his eyes on the road, his fingers drumming on the steering wheel to a song that was playing on the radio.

"_Thbppft!"_

"Yeah, we know yous wrote a book, Grubbah. But that's not ta point."

**(Round 5: How Am I Still Alive?)**

Elda sat alone on a park bench towards the back of the playground. A smashed diagram sat on her lap while a bright pink band aid sat on her cheek.

It was the first thing that Snake saw when he went to pick up his six year old niece. That bandaid stuck out like a sore thumb. But that wasn't the point. Even if the bandaid matched her skin, it would still be the first thing he saw. He felt a sudden burning protective instinct inside his chest, making his nostrils flare out like the hood of a cobra and a deep and scary protective hiss escaped his mouth. Somebody hurt his baby, and he swears that it'll be the last thing that they ever do.

"I'll kill them." Arturo spoke up, Snake was so focused on the bandaid that he had almost tripped on the second shortest member.

Elda jumped when she felt a protective pair of arms snake around her. "Who did thissss...?" Snake's eyes scanned the playground for the culprit. "Give me a name."

Arturo hopped up on the bench, holding up the smashed display with a disappointed glare. He and Elda spent hours putting this stupid school project together. "Yeah. Give us a name. Gonna make 'em eat this stupid project."

Elda sniffed, doing her best to hold back her tears. Though she tried to sound strong, it still broke the hearts of her uncles. Well, it broke Arturo's heart, it only made Snake angrier. "W-well... I was waiting for you and these group of kids came up and thought it would be funny to smash my science project. Nobody in my class likes me except for Sarah and Gretchen. But they weren't here today and I was all alone..." Elda tried to wipe her nose with her sleeve. "Everyone keeps calling me frog or needle nose and I hate it!"

Arturo lightly pointed to the bandaid. "What happened here?"

"Kevin pushed me." Elda curled up, leaning against Snake's chest. "Ms. Keane put him in time out but he was still making faces at me when she wasn't looking."

"Kevin..." Snake's eyes narrowed on to a blond haired, blue eyed brat who was chasing around his friends. Currently the bane of Eldas existence and on every members on the gangs personal hit list. Though Ace ordered them to scratch off the brats name, since it's a kid. But that didn't stop the name from going down in infamy amongst them.

"I don't want to go to school anymore." Elda buried her face into Snakes shirt. "I hate it here."

Both Snake and Arturos knee jerk reaction was to say that they didn't go to school and they turned out great. But that wouldn't entirely be truthful and the girl was way too smart to miss out on a good education. So they all had to grin and pretend that they like the school system and that they were never screwed out of anything in their life.

They just need to take care of the Kevin problem. Snake's furious frown quickly turned into a sinister smirk. Oh... he knows what to do.

...

Kevin's game of hopscotch was quickly engulfed by a very large shadow. His group of friends were quick to head for the hills. Leaving Kevin alone. Confused he turned to see who had blocked his light. His jaw dropped, eyes growing wide.

"So." A thick country accent broke through the usual calm atmosphere of the park. The first thing that Kevin ever got was an eyeful of pink fur. "Ya like pickin' on little girlies."

"Uh..." Kevin's mind began to race to what the very large pink furry man was talking about. But Fuzzy didn't waste much time, picking up the brat by the head and getting up in his face.

"Well ya picked the wrong gal I tell you what! She's one of our own and I appreciate it if you stop." Fuzzy grinned, showing the kid the thick yellow plaque that was built up around his sharpened teeth.

"Wait." Kevin began to kick his legs. "You mean the frog girl?!"

"She'sss not a frog!" A disembodied voice hissed from a pair of bushes nearby. But the massive pile of pink blocked Kevin's view of exactly where.

The whole thing started when Kevin's father made some comments about the ugly green kid bringing down the integrity of the school and it just spun from there. Because whatever his father doesn't like, Kevin doesn't like. But message received anyway.

"Okay- okay- please put me down."

"Oh..." Fuzzy Lumpkins disgusting grin grew wider. "I don't think you exactly get my message. If ya ever, ever mistreat sweet little Elda again. I promise that'll be the last thing ya do!"

The next thing Kevin knew, he was hanging off of a nearby flag pole by his shorts. Snake watched in the distance with a satisfied smirk. Fishing out a small stack of twenties, a set of banjo strings and a new loofa from his bag.

"Thanksss." Snake handed the hillbilly the goods. "Let's not tell Elda about all of thiss. Don't want her to think that you'll be at her beck and call."

"Whatta bout yer boss?" Fuzzy sniffed the loofa, enjoying that patented new sponge sent. Which won't last for very long, oh no, not under his roof.

"Don't want him to think that you're at his beck and call too." Snake's laugh sounded more like a series of hisses. But Ace had made it clear that he didn't want to cause any trouble with the boys family or the school. Technically he's not breaking any rules set by Ace. "It'll be just between ussss..."

Fuzzy shrugged. Happy to take his payment and forget about the whole thing. Disappearing into the woods without much of a goodbye. Which was fine by Snake, who was mostly proud that he too can pull a few strings here and there. Hopefully no one would know, unless the kid squeals but the little brat would be too scared to talk.

But just in case, cue the second part of the plan.

...

"Kevin?" Elda didn't expect to see her school bully hanging off of a flag pole. All she wanted out of today was take a walk in the park with Uncle Billy and Uncle Grubber. "Is that you?"

"Stay away!" Kevins face was red from frustration and the afternoon heat.

"Ppfftt!" Grubber glared up at the kid, knowing who exactly this is.

"We can't just leave him." Elda's eyes were wide and pleading. "That's not fair. He could get hurt."

Billy didn't understand much, but he knew that the kid was bad news concerning his favorite person in the whole wide world. "Da I don't know. Billy don't like Kevin very much."

"Please..." Elda knew exactly how to manipulate her Uncles, especially when Snake or Ace wasn't around to put his foot down. The rest of them not immune to that teary-eyed pitiful look.

"Pfftt..." Grubber knew when he was beat, but still his glare never left the boy up the flag pole.

"Daw. Okay. Billy help." Billy made quick work, picking up Grubber, who picked up Elda.

Kevin shrunk in on himself when Elda got closer to him. "S-stay away!"

"I'm sorry." Elda sounded just as uneasy. "But you can't stay up there, you'll get hurt."

Kevin fought for just a little bit. Before giving in and letting Elda pull him close to her. Billy lowering them down.

When they reached the ground, Kevin quickly pushed away from her. "Thanks... sorry." Kevin quickly turned on his heels and sped off in another direction.

"Wait!" Elda quickly ran after him. "Who put you up there?!"

Kevin remained silent, upset that he can't shake the weird green girl. He avoided eye contact with her, sticking out his lower lip in defiance.

Elda was silent, clearly feeling bad enough for the both of them. "We were on our way to get some ice cream. Do you want to join us?"

Kevin gave her a weird look. But his cheeks were red from the heat and he felt like he needed something cold stat. "Uh.. okay..."

Elda grabbed his hand, leading him back to Grubber and Billy. Both of them ignoring the defeated raspberry and the confused babbling.

Snake watched while chilling out under the shade of a nearby tree. Beaming with pride as Elda killed her bully with kindness. "That'ss my girl."

**(Round 6: Ha, ha. Kill me. Last one, I swear.) **

Buttercup surveyed the destroyed warehouse in a blind panic. Things didn't go so well this time around, then again nothing ever goes well in the superhero buisness.

It was supposed to be a simple job. Yet here she is, surveying the ruins for the missing kid.

Usually they would just stick with the bigger problems like monsters or Mojo Jojo or whatever, but this time the girls caught wind of a child from one gangs was kidnapped by another rival gang. They don't know the name or faces, but the superheroes always had a soft spot for children and they were willing to drop everything to help. They can't help it, it's literally woven into their DNA to help people.

But she didn't expect any of this. During the fight the kid disappeared and the gang leader decided it was a good idea to shoot at some explosives they were harboring for a job. The building went down so fast that Buttercup didn't have anytime to locate the kid. She was beginning to think that there was no kid and this was all a trap to somehow kill them. Well it was a stupid plan and it clearly didn't work.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles frantic voice broke through her thoughts. "Over here! I found something!"

Buttercup felt her stomach drop, landing next to Bubbles.

"Something is under there!" The young woman pointed out. "But if we try to move anything the rest of the building will fall down.

Buttercup fell to her knees. Peering into the tunnel that Bubbles had made so far. There was silence, but then. She gasped. A whimper. Whoever is under there is still alive.

It was the kid they were looking for. She saw a glimpse of a dirty dress and a torn stripped sock. The girl was smart enough to find shelter before the building collapsed. How she managed to survive was just pure blind luck. The walls somehow made a arch that had protected her. But the problem is that the shelter was wildly unstable and they only way to get the kid was for her to crawl out.

She heard Blossom take a deep breath. Freezing most of the ruins in place. But the hole was small enough that none of the grown women could squeeze though.

"Hey kid. You're going to have to crawl out. We can't get to you." Buttercup slid down until she was laying on her belly to get a better look at the kid.

"No!" A small and terrified response made her heart break. It was obvious that the girl was terrified out of her mind.

Buttercup then froze in place herself when she saw a glimpse of a little green hand and a terrified tear streaked face. Pieces began to click together and her heart began to race. A memory, from several years ago came to surface. A small green face surrounded by pillows, a man who she may or may not still have a horribly embarrassing crush on singing softly to her.

Her mind began to scramble to find a name. "E- Elda?"

The girl took a sharp breath, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "How do you know my name...?"

Buttercup was going to strangle every single member of the Gangreen Gang when this nightmare was over. "I know your Daddy. If you crawl out of there, I can take you to him."

The little green face scrunched up, shaking her head. "I don't believe you."

Elda was too smart for her own good. Buttercup sighed, the last time she had saw Ace was when he was throwing her out of his apartment. She usually does her best to avoid them all now, convinced that they can't do too much damage with a baby strapped onto them. But it seems like the gang activity is still alive and well enough for the kid to be abducted. Probably on her way back from school or even right from under their noses.

Buttercup's mind began to race, trying to come up with anything that would convince the girl. She sighed, still hearing the soft guitar in her head after all these years.

"_Blackbird sings in the dead of night..." _Buttercup sang softly, avoiding the strange looks her sisters were giving her. She was never a really big Beatles fan to begin with. But for some reason the tune had somehow ended up on her playlist. She blames Elda's obnoxiously handsome father, Buttercup promised herself that she'll delete the song when she gets home. "_Take these broken wings and learn to fly..." _

There was a shuffling under the ruins, Buttercup pushed herself onto her knees. Grabbing the little arm before she could decide to go back under the ruins. Elda was quick to wrap her arms around Buttercups neck and her legs around the older woman's waist.

Buttercup stood up, holding the girl tightly and taking off into the air. She ignored Blossom's millions of questions and Bubbles excessive giggling.

...

"WHERE IS SHE!?" Ace's voice was hoarse, his fist colliding with the already beaten mans face.

Ace's worst nightmare had came true this afternoon when he answered his phone and heard a whole bunch of frantic and petrified raspberries and Arturo crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. He felt like he was hit by a cold wave of raw terror and pain. His Elda was snatched up while she was waiting for one of her uncles to pick her up. Only her backpack, some artwork that she had drawn for him and a shoe was left behind.

It was like he had died and gone to Hell. It was the only time he had let his guard down. Thinking that Elda was safe in her own school, surrounded by her own friends and teachers and out in broad daylight. It was like she had straight up disappeared right before their eyes.

It didn't take him too long to get the ransom note and a recording of a terrified little voice that had cut him deeper than anything he had witnessed in his forty something years of existing. After he had threw up his lunch he and the rest of his gang found themselves on a rampage throughout the town in search for his girl. Targeting old and new rival gang members that was unfortunate enough to get caught in their whirlwind of terror.

"WHERE!" Ace didn't feel the slightest satisfaction when the bones on the mans nose gave way under his fist. He mostly felt numb, yet angry and scared all at once. "Where did you take her! Where is my BABY!"

"Th- th-" The man had a hard time articulating his words with a mouthful of broken teeth and a destroyed nose. Arturo made a sudden noise, pointing up at the air.

"She's right here!" A new voice joined them.

Ace turned to see Buttercup land in front of him. Holding a shaking, filthy but thankfully alive Elda. The rage and anger had drained from his body, dropping the man who sunk almost lifelessly to the ground of the alley they were in. Ace fell on to his knees, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

Elda squirmed out of Buttercups grip. Wordlessly running into her fathers waiting arms. Ace almost seemed to curl into himself, using his body to protect Elda from any other lingering threats. It was the first time Buttercup had seen a grown man, especially a supposedly hardened criminal cry like a baby.

"That's it..." Ace buried his face into Eldas hair, picking up the familiar scent of smoke and plaster that made his stomach turn harder. "I quit... we can't live here anymore."

"Boss?" Arturo was afraid to lay his hand on Ace's back like he has done for them when they were younger. Instead he decided to hang back, letting Ace have his moment with his missing daughter.

Ace managed to stand up on shaking, exhausted legs. His grip on Elda not letting go. Buttercup froze when Ace had suddenly pulled the superhero close with his free arm, planting a hearty and very grateful kiss on her cheek. A little too close to her mouth but still not close enough. Only leaving Buttercup beet red but also a little frustrated.

"Thank you." Ace whispered. Buttercup felt a little wetness where his cheek brushed hers. He left her standing there, now both arms protectively wrapped around his daughter.

"Where would we go?" Elda's voice was small, still shaken from everything that happened today. From a story that he'll dread about hearing later.

Ace paused, looking up at the sunset over the city's skyline and smiled. "You know... the sunset in England is really pretty this time of year."

"Really?"

"Yeah..." Ace kissed the top of her head, just to confirm that she was still here. "Yous wanna go see it?"

For the first time today, Elda cracked a smile. "Yeah..."

Ace continued on his walk home, prepared to make the rest of the gang pack their bags while he makes a few calls to a old friend. "Well then, whata we waitin' for? Let's go."

**(GAME!) **

...

_**(FATALITY... ) **_

**A/N:** The book Grubber wrote is just a series of raspberries written down on paper. It won several awards. The man is a poet, what can I say.

Also. Don't pay too much mind to Buttercup. It's a horribly painful one sided crush that we all know won't go anywhere.

The band, Ace's music career, and England that was mentioned is of course the Gorillaz. The old friend that Ace mentioned is of course Murdoc. Who we all know would pull a few strings around for Ace and family, since he owes him quite a few favors for keeping the band together while he was 'ahem' ...away.

One more thing. We're never going to learn who Elda's mother is. Because if she is the kind of person who would leave her own infant on the doorstep belonging to a known gaggle of criminals. She doesn't deserved to be mentioned. Elda is really freaking lucky that it was Ace and the GGG. Elda's birthday is on the day she arrived at the apartment. Since that's the day she officially made Ace a daddy.

(And Blackbird is my favorite Beatles song. Since the original people who worked on PPG were Beatles fans I thought it was too perfect of an opportunity. Another contender for Elda's lullaby was 12D3 or On Melancholy Hill (acoustic ver.) by Gorillaz, because uh-duh.)

Elda means 'warrior' in Italian. Ace is Italian and Elda was a horrible baby. Also because Elda was close to Elsa and Ace once had ice powers on the show and it almost killed me when I found the name. If you don't find that funny than you can just let it go.

They all live in England now and they all live happily ever after with swan shaped scones and terrible references to the 90's and all the weird nosies that Uncle Murdoc makes.

Okay, I'm done. Bye bye.


End file.
